


10 Categories: Reid and Luke

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [4]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Categories: Reid and Luke

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own As the World Turns.

**AU**

Reid hears about Channing planning to operate on some kid who was blinded by fireworks.

**First Time**

Aside from his parents, Luke is the first person he tells, “I love you.”

**Adventure**

_Think of it as an adventure_ , his fortune cookie advises.

“I’m being blackmailed,” he retorts.

**Smut**

Alone, hard, and sweat-covered at night, Luke regrets taunting Dr Oliver about the mechanical bull.

**Fluff**

Dr Oliver is homicidal towards anyone taking his favourite donut.

The exception is Luke Snyder.

**Angst**

Everything nice Luke Snyder does for him is motivated by the thought of Noah Mayer.

**Hurt/Comfort**

He insults Luke, and he’s comforted when Luke lashes out instead of internalising.

**Humour**

“You’ve been laughing a lot more lately. What’s the cause?”

Dr Oliver, Luke realises. 

**Romance**

“Why do you even care,” Luke demands.

“Maybe because I love you,” Reid unthinkingly answers.

**UST**

He keeps telling himself not kiss Luke Snyder, and he manages to listen to himself.

 


End file.
